


Digital Legends

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [18]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: A late night picnic on the roof leads to some interesting discussions by the Q branch minions regarding their boss.
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810804
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Digital Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt: Everyone thinks it's Eve running the betting pools, but it's actually [someone else]  
> Table prompt: the mystery of Q’s name  
> for Q branch day

“No way. You were SpyderWeb?” Dana exclaimed. 

Kathryn nodded. She took a long sip of her drink. “That’s right. One of my first screen names. Back when the web was starting out. I was still working at the library then, but they wanted me to see if it would be useful for database management. Of course I saw the potential for so much more.”

It was a night off for the Raven shift. They’d had a long week and people from other shifts stepped up to give them a night off. They didn’t want to ruin their sleep cycles, though, so they opted for a booze filled picnic on the roof. The topic had come around to codenames, screen names, and the like. 

“I’ve seen that name in screen shots of legendary threads,” Azra said. “Oh I’m gonna feel embarrassed in the morning, but for a while I used the name SpyderWebDesign when I was taking commissions to do website design. I can’t believe I actually know you now.”

Kathryn laughed. “I remember seeing that name floating around. I was flattered.

“What do you use now?” Devon asked. 

“I have over twenty that I use,” she replied. “Don’t tell me you do all your work under one name?”

R chimed in, “I hope not, I’d hate for you to have your own addendum in the Q Branch manual. ‘Use at least five screen names to do your work. Diversify. Don’t be a Devon.’”

Everyone laughed, including Devon. “I meant the one you use for fun, non-work things.”

“Oh, well I can’t share that either,” Kathryn said. “Only the person who runs the betting pool knows that one.”

Dana groaned and leaned back on her arms. “Of course Ms Moneypenny knows. She knows everything.”

“She is M’s secretary. Knowing everything is basically her job description.” Devon held out his glass. “Pour me some more of that delicious mojito, darling?”

R shook her head. “It’s a sangria, not a mojito.”

“Whatever, it’s delicious.”

“Fine, one more. But I do need you functioning tomorrow.”

Everyone wanted a refill on there drinks and conversation paused while glasses were passed around and Dana found another packet of shortbreads buried in her bag. They were the tea and lemon variety so they were gone fast. It was a good thing Lotte had made and sent along so many.

“It’s nearly midnight, right?” Azra said through her cookie. “We should be getting a new email from Ms Moneypenny about this month’s betting pool.”

R chuckled. “You think Eve runs the betting pool? Oh dear, minions.”

“Wait, she doesn’t?” Devon asked. 

“I know M’s previous secretary did,” Kathryn added. “We used to chat about it over lunch.”

“Pay better attention to the name of the person who runs it.” R stood, picking up both her bag and the cooler of sangria. “Come find me when you figure it out.”

“No, leave the drink!” Dana pleaded. 

“Gotta earn it.” She left to the sound of her little team beginning to make a list of who in Six would be mostly likely to run a betting pool. Who wanted to know all the gossip?

They should be starting from the other side. Who would make a username that was AntiQu4rk? A screen name clearly inspired by the legendary hacker CharmQu4rk. They were closer than they knew, too. It was a running joke in Q branch that Q had been that legendary hacker. And he was a prodigy, but reaching such status at age five was a little much even for him. 

That had been the screen name of Major Boothroyd though. And their current Q was very much his protege. 


End file.
